Convergence
by loveschocolatefrogs
Summary: Sakura wakes up to find herself in a strange land full of strange people. With nowhere to go, she accepts refuge from a man named Albus Dumbledore and resides in the castle he leads. Quickly integrated with everyday life there, Sakura soon picks up on the unease that seems to loom over everyone like a shadow, and plagued one Harry Potter in particular. Post 647; set during HBP.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey guys! My very first crossover fanfic, and of course it had to be Naruto and Harry Potter. I decided to post this since it's my birthday and this little plot bunny has been running rampant through my mind since May, so I decided to hell with it. I'll just post and update as I see fit. I hope you guys enjoy, and please feel free to leave a review.

xx LCF

* * *

Convergence

Prologue: The Arrival

* * *

The day was overcast and the air thick with moisture and magic. Dark clouds loomed overhead, promising a late summer rain that was bound to please the Giant Squid and the other creatures that lived in the Black Lake. Contrary to the calm atmosphere outdoors, the inhabitants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry bustled about the grand castle, preparing themselves for the upcoming school year that was only a few short weeks away.

High in one of the towers, Albus Dumbledore stood at the large window in his office, bespectacled eyes roving over the school grounds with a somber air about them. His blackened hand hung limply by his side; the ferocious nature of the curse that attempted to overwhelm Severus' potion caused a constant ache, though today's was far sharper than what he had grown accustomed to, which usually meant that he was due for another dose –one that was a full week earlier than anticipated. As of late, the curse was spreading at an alarming rate. The old wizard began to turn away from the window to take a seat at his desk, prepared to send for Severus, when a sudden shift in the air stopped him.

Albus halted mid-stride before he turned, acutely aware of the shifting magic that loomed over the Forbidden Forest that should not have occurred with the protective enchantments in place. He himself had reinforced the spells that already guarded the castle and added a few more of his own, making the grounds near-impenetrable, but it was clear that there was a breach in the wards.

How was this possible?

As he reached the window, Albus caught sight of black clouds that loomed over the grounds like a thick blanket of smoke. Lighting streaked the darkened sky and the wind picked up with enough force to sway even the thickest of branches of the trees that lined the Forbidden Forest. It was obvious that the magic housed within the castle was not pleased at the disturbance. The sight of a dark funnel that began to descend from the heavens was more than enough to spur him into action; he Disapparated immediately.

He reappeared at the entrance to the Great Hall, startling Minerva as she made her way down the last flight of stairs.

"What is the meaning of this, Albus? You don't think we've been attacked, do you?" she asked, taking hold of the skirts of her robes as they walked out onto the grounds briskly.

"I do not know, Minerva. This is unlike anything I've ever seen—" the rest of his sentence was drowned out by the ear-splitting thunder that cracked in the air just as the dark funnel appeared to have touched down. It seemed that the moment the strange vortex had finally settled on land, that the enchantments of the castle immediately started to fight back. Raw magical energy thrummed around them, mostly concentrated on the dark twister. The deafening roar of the wind made it impossible for him to hear what Minerva tried to shout, and the ground shook fiercely beneath his feet making it hard for both parties to maintain their footing.

And then, as quickly as it came, it was gone.

The howling winds slowed as the funnel dispersed into nothing, the black sky began to lighten with each passing moment until the clouds returned to their normal gray overcast tone. The wind finally halted, and the magic from the enchantments ceased to wreak havoc. He and Minerva shared a long look of quiet disbelief before their attention was returned to the edge of the forest as they quickly made their way to it. It took them several minutes to locate where the strange vortex of wind and magic had touched down. It was impossible to miss when they reached the approximated location. After all, a crater with a ten meter radius was bound to garner much attention.

"Professors!" Hagrid yelled when he caught sight of them. The half-giant knelt at the base of the crater, his large brown eyes looked up at them imploringly. His clothes were worse for wear; his hair was full of twigs and leaves that had been picked up from the windstorm, his face and hands smeared with dirt. Despite the appearance of the Care of Magical Creatures professor, Dumbledore couldn't ignore the sense of unease that began to fill him when he caught sight of the small figure that Hagrid held securely in his arms. As he approached, Albus realized that the bundle was in fact a human.

A girl, to be exact.

Minerva's mouth fell open at the sight of the dirt-covered figure that hung limply in Hagrid's arms before her eyes looked up to the point in the sky from where the strange funnel of wind and magic had descended. "Impossible." She whispered. "Albus, you don't think—?"

The older wizard gave no indication that he was listening at all to what she said. His bespectacled eyes were transfixed on the girl in Hagrid's arms. "Where did you find her, Hagrid?" he implored quietly.

"Righ' here, where the lightnin' struck, Professor. I was tending some youn' thestrals when the wind came outta nowhere. I though' we were under attack, but when the smoke disappeared all I saw was 'er. She looked so small an' pitiful; an' she's been injured!"

At this Albus' eyes returned to the prone figure in his arms, taking in her appearance and pausing briefly when he caught a glimpse of the severe injury on her abdomen. All trepidation disappeared at the sight, and he immediately turned and walked out of the clearing with Hagrid and Minerva in tow. He flicked his wrist sharply as he silently cast his Patronus and sent it ahead to find Poppy in the infirmary. The Headmaster turned and urged the groundskeeper to pick up the pace. "Come Hagrid," he said as he extended his arm. "It is clear that the girl is in need of immediate medical attention."

The half-giant nodded before taking the old wizard's arm and was immediately transported to the Hospital Wing. Half a second later, Albus returned.

"Minerva," Dumbledore called out as she quickly made her way over to him. "If you would be so kind as to reach Severus and Remus."

The deputy headmistress finally seemed to snap out of her thoughts by then as she nodded briskly at Dumbledore's request. Albus caught sight of her wary gaze as her eyes shifted between the castle to where the infirmary lay out of sight and the sky that loomed over the Forbidden Forest. He already knew what she was thinking. "What of Potter, Albus? Will he still be moved tonight after all?"

Albus stopped and turned to Minerva, a grim look set about him. He let out a tired breath as he looked to her. "Harry will be retrieved despite the… unforeseen happenings of today. I will personally retrieve him and ensure his safe arrival to Molly and Arthur's home. We cannot let what transpired be known, Minerva. Not when we do not know who she is or why she's here. Aside from Severus, Remus, Poppy, and Hagrid, no one is to know of her existence; not even those in the Order. We must handle the matter with the delicacy needed."

"Of course." The Deputy Headmistress nodded. "I'll Floo them immediately." And with that, Minerva made her way straight to the Headmaster's Office once they passed the threshold into the castle.

Left alone, Albus let out an exhausted breath, and for the first time in a long while, allowed the weariness of his age to show openly. Tired blue eyes glanced into the entrance hall through which Minerva just passed moments ago, barely visible through the open doors. This unforeseen circumstance will most likely change many of the plans he had wished to set this year. And he would have to keep a close eye on the girl while remaining extremely vigilant over Harry; all the while still attempting to find the remaining Horcruxes and lead a school full of brilliant young minds of the future of the Wizarding world. But first, he needed to find out who this girl was and determine whether she is friend or foe.

Only then would he be able to proceed.


	2. The Awakening

A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter for Convergence! I want to take a moment to thank all of you who reviewed/added to your alerts/added to your favorites, or just plain read the story. I appreciate it a lot. Even you lurkers out there (don't be shy!) Anyway, still a bit of a short chapter, but this was the best stopping point I could find. You'll see as we progress that the chapters will become increasingly longer and longer, especially when certain plot points come center stage.

Please enjoy and feel free to let me know your thoughts!

xx LCF

Disclaimer: I didn't before, but really; must I state the obvious?

* * *

Convergence

The Awakening

* * *

The familiar smell of antiseptic caused the girl to stir, her nose crinkling slightly at the scent. To many the scent seemed too sterile and too harsh, but to Sakura the smell of disinfectant and peroxide meant many hours working on perfecting the mystic palm technique, doing rounds with Tsunade-sama, working with Shizune-senpai, concocting poisons and remedies in the lab, researching late into the night, aiding civilians, and saving the lives of her comrades. To Sakura, the sterile scent of the hospital was comforting.

As she grew closer to consciousness, the young kunoichi couldn't help but pick up on other smells that became more apparent as well. She could smell the faint detergent of freshly laundered linens; smell the slightly stale air that encompassed her—like the room hadn't been properly ventilated in some time. Some scents were completely unfamiliar to her, like the sickly-sweet smell of some flower she'd never encountered that seemed to come around her from time to time that clashed horribly with the more putrid scent that was, unfortunately, more of a constant presence. There was also a distinct _something_ in the air, but not anything she was familiar with.

Green eyes slowly fluttered open. Instead of seeing the pale white ceiling of a hospital room she expected to see, Sakura was met with elaborate archways made of stone that swept up and gathered into the high points of the ceiling. Rose colored brows puckered together in confusion. She was definitely _not_ in Konoha's hospital, or any hospital she had ever come across at that.

Pale light poured in from the large windows that lined the wall opposite her, partially obscured by the white curtain that was semi-drawn around her meager bed. Beneath them, Sakura caught sight of other empty beds that were lined up perfectly against the wall opposite her own. She turned her head slightly, ignoring the stabbing pain that briefly shot down her spine as her eyes settled on the simple end table that housed and old-fashioned oil lamp and a flask full of a thick, green substance. Tearing her eyes away from what most definitely housed the foul odor that permeated the air, Sakura looked through the opening of the curtains and caught sight of what appeared to be a makeshift clinic.

Where was she?

She tried to sit up, but her limbs felt as though they were filled with lead and her vision swam for a brief moment. She managed to gingerly climb onto her elbows just as a bustling figure ripped back the curtain and took her by surprise. Her arms gave way from under her, and Sakura fell back with a jolt.

The woman, whom she assumed to be a nurse of some sort, let out a shrill cry of surprise before she quickly gathered her wits and pulled out a long, wooden stick from the depths of her sleeves. She flicked her wrist sharply and chanted strange words, and before Sakura knew it, a pale apparition erupted from the tip. The white mist took the form a ghostly owl that quickly flew past her and vanished into the stone wall. She stared at the woman, and dread instantly filled her when she caught sight of her approach with the strange object still drawn. Just as the woman edged her way over to her side of the bed and began chanting some more, Sakura's hand shot out and snatched her wrist tightly.

The elderly woman let out another cry, her eyes bulged once more in surprise and fear at Sakura's bruising grip. The pink-haired kunoichi pushed her fingers down against the fleshy piece of the woman's thumb, pinching the nerve and causing her to release the wooden instrument that then clattered harmlessly onto the stone floor. This seemed to upset the woman all the more as she let out a blood-curdling screech.

The sounds of quick steps echoed off the stone walls, and before Sakura could so much as turn to face the newcomers, a strong force of sheer energy collided with her, forcing her to release the woman and fall back sharply onto the bed. Voices rang through the air, and her vision swam for a moment before she felt another burst of energy collide with her, rendering her paralyzed. Eyes wide, Sakura glanced at the newcomers who quickly made their way over to the woman's side; one stood soothingly over her as she rubbed at a very red mark on her wrist, while the other glared at Sakura. The one who glared made no move to try and comfort the woman; instead he made his way over to Sakura's side. He looked down at her with upmost contempt, his tone venomous as he spoke with words she could not understand.

Sakura struggled with the invisible bindings that kept her secure, but no matter what she did, she was unable to break free. Green eyes settled on the man at her side, ignoring her weakened state as she glared at him with enough ferocity that it seemed to disquiet him slightly. "Where am I?" she asked as her temper flared. This did not please the dark-haired man.

"Where am I?!" she repeated, louder, drawing the others' attention. The woman flinched at her sharp tone and the sandy-haired man finally turned to regard her.

He spoke in a quiet voice to the other man, his tone softer, but watching her closely. He nodded sharply to, what Sakura assumed to be, the entrance. There wasn't a way she could tell from the infernal curtain that kept most of the room blocked from sight. A soft cadence of steps met her ears, and after just a moment's pause, Sakura's green eyes settled upon an elderly man with an extremely long silver beard and hair to match. He walked towards her purposefully; his eyes calm and patient, but firm behind half-circle lenses. He did not stop to see if the woman was alright, instead he, like the dark-haired man who continued to glare at her, made his way over to her bedside. He too retrieved the same strange wooden instrument from his clothes.

The sight alone was enough to make her shrink back slightly. Was this wooden pointer how the executed their jutsu? Was this how they harnessed chakra? It had to be, none of them looked like they could last very long in hand-to-hand combat, and from the looks of the woman's angry red wrist, they did not endure pain well. If she could get free, she could try and avoid their strange jutsu and knock them all out. Once she did that she'd be able to snap their sticks in half and make a run for it and figure out just where the hell she was.

As she mentally planned her escape attempt, the older man swished the wooden rod once with a flourish with one end pointing straight at her, causing Sakura to blanch slightly. "Stop! Don't touch me!" she cried, trying with all her might to fight off the strange jutsu that left her completely immobile with newfound vigor. She charged chakra through her system, focusing them on her arms and legs as she fought to break free. It was only after she channeled a large amount that she was able to budge an inch.

The man halted immediately, his gaze settled on hers questioningly. He looked sharply at the other two men, and while his voice was soft and calm, the one with the sandy-blond hair shook his head sheepishly; while the surly man merely frowned. The older man shook his head tiredly before continuing on with his movements. Once he was finished, a ray of purple burst from the tip and made a beeline towards her. She tensed up immediately, preparing to meet her death as she still could not move to defend herself. But instead of feeling pain, a strange warmth quickly settled over Sakura's throat and seeped deep into her vocal chords before it spread through her spinal cord and wrapped itself around the stem of the brain. Fear filled her for a brief moment before the old man spoke again.

"Please, do not be scared, child. We do not wish to harm you."

Sakura froze, her eyes going wide at his words. She could _understand_ him. He had cast a jutsu that allowed her to understand him. What was this place? How did she get here? A million thoughts ran through her head suddenly, causing her to tremble noticeably despite the paralyzing jutsu. She could hear a soft murmur of "she's going into shock" come from the matronly woman who took a small step towards her worriedly, but with eyes slightly tinged with fear.

Those words seemed to snap her out of it. She was a _kunoichi_ for crying out loud, and one that was alone in a strange place full of strange people she did not know. She couldn't afford to lose her head, especially since she was incapacitated as she was; she had to find answers. All that mattered right now was going home and finding Naruto and Sasuke-kun.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked.

Her words caused silence to fall over the four adult figures, all of them looked between her and the older man whom she figured was their leader. Said older man stepped forward slightly.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are currently in the Hospital Wing, our school's infirmary." Sakura's brow knit together in confusion at the introduction. "One of our professors found you in the forest after a storm nearly a fortnight ago. You were severely hurt, so we brought you in to be healed and hoped that you'd wake up soon. I'm afraid that is all we know. We had hoped that you would be able to grant us some answers upon waking up and having been properly rested." The old man let out a soft chuckle. "Please, my dear, introduce yourself."

Sakura looked at the man before her. He was old, definitely more so than the Third had been before his death, but she a saw a familiar spark in his eyes; something that reminded her of a speech given a long time ago concerning the Will of Fire. Despite his frail appearance, she could feel the power radiating from his body, and thought it might not have been the same power she was accustomed to, one that was apparent with a single look, it was enough to command the respect he received from his colleagues.

However, it didn't matter if he was merely the head of this school and nothing more, or if he was one of the most celebrated people of his world; he was still someone who had taken her in when she was obviously in need of help. She could not deny him a basic introduction despite the unease she felt.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," She began warily. "And I do not appreciate being restrained by some strange technique."

The dark-haired man raised an equally dark brow while the other man and the woman exchanged curious, but confused glances. The man who called himself Albus merely chuckled softly in amusement, apparently catching on faster than the other three, before he chanted more strange words and flicked his wrist sharply back and forth, causing the stick in his hand to draw a strange pattern in the air.

This time the shift of energy in the air was gentle, and allowed Sakura to finally regain control over her body. The sixteen-year-old flexed her limbs experimentally before she gingerly pulled herself into a sitting position. There was some soreness in her body that she hadn't noticed before, one that grew especially sharp around her stomach as her abdominal muscles contracted with strain. The memory of the searing pain that exploded through her when Obito had plunged his hand into her abdomen came to the forefront of her mind, and suddenly she remembered everything. He had tried to kill her in hopes of teaching Naruto and Sasuke-kun a lesson, leaving her half-dead as he activated his space-time ninjutsu and tossed her through a portal he had opened. Naruto's screams and Sasuke-kun's own yells had echoed through her weary mind just as a strong hand gave her a vicious push. Vague flashes of falling through nothingness passed through her mind's eye, all slightly skewed by the constant state of agony she was in. The last thing she could make out were the fierce gales that whipped about her and the flashes of lighting that were punctuated by the booming thunder that cracked like a whip. After that came only more falling and more darkness until the moment she woke up. It was quite obvious who had come to her aid.

She met the older man's eyes, unsurprised to find that he had already realized what had passed through her mind just moments ago. Shame washed over her immediately, and Sakura bowed her head deeply at them. "I'm sorry for my behavior. I was disoriented and frightened. I don't know where I am, or how I came to be here." Sakura raised her head and turned to address the woman who was obviously the medic that had tended to her while she was unconscious. "I am sorry for my actions, especially when they have led to a fellow medic being harmed. It was not my intention."

The woman looked at her with surprise, obviously catching her words. "You are a healer? But you're so young!"

Sakura nodded. "Please, if I may?" she asked, signaling to the woman's swelling wrist. The older healer looked down at the bruised appendage before slowly looking back up and meeting the rose-haired girl's steady gaze curiously. From the corner of her eye Sakura caught sight of Albus nodding his head encouragingly.

Slowly, she walked forward, extending her injured arm as she did so. Once she was within reaching distance, Sakura began to channel her chakra, activating her healing jutsu. A soft gasp escaped the woman when she caught sight of Sakura's green-glowing hand. The kunoichi did not need to look about the room to know that she had everyone's attention. Slowly, so as to not startle the woman, Sakura's hand hovered over the woman's wrist, encasing it with her chakra as she began soothing the pinched nerve and mending the broken capillaries. She released her wrist when she was done, leaving no trace of what she had done to her previously.

"Merlin's beard! How did you do that?" the woman asked, looking her wrist as she turned it back and forth, her eyes scrutinizing every last inch of it as she examined Sakura's handiwork. The kunoichi fought back the strange urge to smile. The older woman would find no fault.

"I'm a healer." Sakura merely shrugged. This did not seem to satisfy the other healer's questions, and it seemed quite apparent as Albus Dumbledore decided to intervene before she pressed further.

"Poppy, please; it is clear that our guest is very overwhelmed by today's occurrences despite her demonstration in her _proficient_ healing. Perhaps it is time to allow me some time to speak privately to Miss Haruno before leaving her to recuperate further. Remus, Severus, I appreciate you coming to aid Madam Pomfrey. Please, feel free to return to your chambers, I will call for you shortly." There was an obvious hesitation from their part, but before long the remaining adults all dispersed without a word of protest, cementing Sakura's notion of Albus' position as one of influence. Once they were gone, the older man turned to look at her.

"Now, Miss Haruno, do you remember anything at all from before you woke up? Anything about where you are from, or what you might have been doing to receive such a brutal injury before transporting yourself here?"

Sakura was silent for a moment. "I didn't transport myself, I was sent here."

Blue eyes looked at her curiously. "By whom?" Albus asked.

"By Madara, or Obito, or whatever his real name is. He sent me here, as punishment, I think, because Naruto and Sasuke tried to save me." At his look of slight confusion, she elaborated. "They're my teammates." Though the confusion seemed to clear slightly, it was obvious that he wondered what had happened to provoke such a violent outburst from the man who had her hostage.

"Our entire world is currently at war." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to drain of life slightly at her words, but Sakura pressed on. "It was one he declared after he attacked the summit where the leaders of the Five Great Nations held their meeting in regards to how they were going to respond to a terrorist group whom had been kidnapping several of our ninja. After the abduction and deaths of countless of hosts, the lands of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning banded together in order to stop him, but he's grown too powerful, and with the help of several other dangerous allies, we were falling apart. It wasn't until Naruto and Sasuke arrived that we began to tip the scales a bit."

Sakura looked down at her hands that were currently situated on her lap. "I got in the way," she whispered. "I meddled in their fight and got myself caught and used as a tool to keep them in line. When it was obvious that I wouldn't play along with his rules, he hurt me." A dry laugh escaped her lips. "Naruto, and even Sasuke, wouldn't stand for it. We've known each other for too long. We've cared for each other since we were twelve. We were placed on the same squad and told that these were the people who were to be thought of as an extension of our family. They couldn't stand to see me get hurt, especially since I was the one that always needed to be saved when we were younger. It angered Obito, I think. Especially considering Sasuke, who had defected from us when we were thirteen, and had been a pawn that played into his web of lies until just recently. I guess he thought that if he permanently disposed of me, that it might cause Naruto to fall into despair and be enough to make Sasuke sever his bonds permanently. So he attacked. After that I can only remember vague pictures, all I can recall clearly is the feeling of falling into darkness while their screams echoed in my mind."

She was unaware she had started crying until Dumbledore flicked his stick once more and made a handkerchief appear out of thin air. He handed it to her silently, his blue eyes reflecting a sadness and empathy Sakura was not accustomed to. She dabbed at her eyes gently, ignoring the way the material roughly glided over her tender skin. After a moment she took a steadying breath; she was tired of crying. "The next thing I know, I'm waking up in this infirmary and I'm being attacked by the strange techniques you use with your strange batons."

A soft chuckle escaped the older man at her words, and Sakura couldn't help the slight smile that tugged at the ends of her lips.

"This is a wand," Dumbledore explained. "We use them to help us conduct magic, thought from what I've seen it seems to be very similar to the chakra you speak of. However, most in our world cannot conduct magic without one."

"I see," Sakura nodded. "So the techniques you use are in fact spells?"

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Very good, Miss Haruno."

"I've read my fair share of fairy tales growing up." She shrugged. "You said this was a school? Do you think that there might be anyone here that might be of any help in getting me home? My teammates need me."

Dumbledore smiled at her gently "That is the tricky part, my dear." At her confused glance he elaborated. "Currently there are only a very select few that are aware of your presence in this castle. You've met four of six today, and while it would be my greatest honor to help you return home, I'm afraid it would take quite a bit of time to gather any information needed. From what you've stated, your world sounds like nothing I have ever seen before, and thus I do not think that we can say we hail from the same land. The portal in which you came through was powerful."

Sakura nodded. "That's understandable, from what we've gathered on Obito under his time spent impersonating Madara, is that he has the ability to use space and time ninjutsu, a rare feat for those in our world that only a select few can use. It wouldn't surprise me to know that he opened a portal with more depth than he intended to chuck me into."

"It sounds to me that he is unaware of how powerful his technique may be if he is able to bridge the gap between two worlds." The older man mused. A small shiver of fear crawled down her spine at his words. Sakura could only imagine what kind of havoc he'd bring down on them if he realized the true depth of his power when it came to bending the fabric of space and time itself. "No matter, until he decides to open the portal from his side again, which I think it is safe to assume he won't, it seems that the task to return you to your world falls on our shoulders here."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Albus waved her off. "It is of no consequence, Miss Haruno. You did not intend on being sent into a different dimension when you charged into battle with the intention of protecting your friends. I will do all in my power to make sure you return to them."

"Thank you," she whispered, feeling her eyes grow misty again.

Dumbledore waved her off. "Please my dear, the pleasure is all mine. But I must say that I am curious as to what to do with you for the time being. I cannot send you away to a safe house as it is counterproductive to what we wish to do, but we also have the beginning of the new school year a mere six days away." The older man hummed thoughtfully before Sakura caught sight of the twinkle of quiet mischief in his eyes.

"Miss Haruno, how would feel about returning to school?"


End file.
